Le Prisonnier
by King's Heart
Summary: U.A: Ace est à la botte du Gouvernement Mondial ? Baliverne ! Ace fait partit des gardes de la forteresse d'Impel Down ? Tu te payes notre tête ! Et Pourtant, tout ceci, est vrai ! Dans un One Piece parallèle à celui que nous connaissons, Ace est bien tout ce qui est cité auparavant ! Mais...Il y a anguille sous roche !


**Radio King'sHeart à l'antenne : **

Hey !

Comment vous dire, que le stress est plus que présent dans ma personne actuellement… C'est la première fanfiction que je termine (car je commence plus que je termine, un défaut que j'essaie de soigner!) et que du coup je publie.

Bref !

En espérant sincèrement que votre lecture sera agréable !

Kissouille !

-**Voici le détenu, Marco dit « **_**Le Ph**__**o**__**enix**_** », commandant de la Première division de Barbe Blanche ! **

-**Je sais qu'il est, ****c'est inutile de me le présenter****…**

-**Excusez-moi !**

L'homme qui semblait se désintéresser de tout ce qui l'entoure, trouve un certain charme à son paquet de biscuits préféré que son grand-père lui envoie tous les mois en grandes quantités. Il prend un biscuit et le mange goulûment en regardant le prisonnier. Il fait un bref signe de main à son accompagnateur de le laisser seul avec lui, le subalterne s'inclina avant de s'excuser et de prendre la grande porte avant d'enfermer les deux hommes dans la grande pièce d'interrogatoire.

-**Que puis-je pour vous, Assistant du Directeur en chef ?** Prononce le blond sous son sourire narquois

-**T****'****en as pas une petite idée ?** Soupir l'assistant en lui mettant plusieurs gâteau dans la bouche

L'homme blond mange les gâteaux difficilement mais apprécie le geste, voici des jours qu'il ne mangeait plus. Ces biscuits que le bruns lui forçait de manger était une des seules choses qu'il mangeait sans hésité. C'était mieux que de mourir plutôt ici…

-**Vous allez m'attache****r**** et me donner à Sadi-chan ?**

-**Un projet alléchant...Mais je ne laisserai pas Sadi avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur toi.**

-**Monsieur est possessif ?**

-**Si tu le veux…**, prononce l'homme brun, exaspéré par la question du blond.

-**J'aime les gens possessif, ils savent ce qu'ils veulent ou ****non****...Et toi, Portgas D. Ace, que veux-tu de moi maintenant?**

Le prénommé Ace enlève les yeux de son paquet de gâteaux pour les poser sur l'homme qui venait de prononcer son nom. Il dirige son regard vers l'esgargophone de surveillance tout en se levant et faire les cents pas dans la pièce pour se rapprocher du même mur que celui de l'esgargophone.

-**Ce que je veux de toi ? Pas plus de ce que je désirai depuis ton arrivé**, répond-il d'un ton sec en posant un esgargophone blanc.

-**Je vois…**(il regarde l'homme en le relookant) **Dommage que tu as dû finir ici…**(Il remarqua que le l'esgargophone ferme les yeux) **Éteins**.

-**Bien. J'ai terminé ici car, avant d'en être un, je me suis fait chopé par des pirates qui n'ont ****rien ****d'autre trouvé à faire que de m'envoyer ici pour leur couvrir leur****s**** arrière****s****. **

-**Ils sont bien incompétent pour qu'un novice les aide…**

-**Je te le fais pas dire.**

Le brun se rassis à sa chaise avant de poser une clef sur la table. Il retrouve son intérêt pour son paquet de gâteaux.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? **Demande-le blond en fixant la clef.

\- **« **_**Ils**_** » viennent dans l'après-midi, cette clef restera avec moi.**

-**Ma vie est entre tes mains ?**

-**Exactement, tu comprends vite. Tu n'as plus que ****à**** te tenir à carreaux.**

-**Vas-tu me détacher ?**

-**Pourquoi le ferai-je ?**

-**Ne vas-tu pas m'attacher ? Et avoir « **_**ce genre de pouvoir**_** » sur moi ?**

-**Ne me tente pas, **_**Phœnix**_**.**

-**Pas de surnom entre nous, Ace.**

-**Tu prends trop ton aise, je trouve.**

-**Toi, on dirai que tu t'es mis un balai dans le cul...Tu es trop coincé.**

Le brun le regarde et s'autorise à rire en prenant la clef en allant derrière lui pour lui enlever ses menottes. Il se remet à sa place en le fixant.

-**Que je ne te revois pas de si tôt, Marco.**

-**Malheureusement, il y a une chose que je voudrai faire…**,réplique Marco en se levant pour aller vers la grande porte.

-**Si, c'est ****pour ****aller voir Sadi, laisse****s**** moi te remettre les menottes. **Ajoute Ace d'un ton sec

-**Sadi-chan ? Serais-tu jaloux d'elle ?**

-**Tu m'as pris pour une femme jalouse ? Moi qui ****te ****pensais intelligent.**

Le blond vérifie si la porte pouvait être enfermé de l'intérieur, il enclencha une sorte de verrou. Marco se plaça derrière le brun avant de l'enlacer et de mettre son front au creux de son cou.

-**Vas-tu venir avec moi ?**

-**Non**, hésite Ace, **ne regrettes pas le choix que ton supérieur a pri****t****, je suis ici pour que chacun d'entre vous échappe ****de ****cette prison…**

-**Père apprécie cette idée autant qu'il la déteste.**

-**C'est vous qui en avez eu l'idée. Je ne regrette pas, si ça peut vous permettre de survivre un peu plus ****longtemps****, loin d'ici.**

-**Tu parles comme un Marine. Tu as vraiment changé, Ace.**

-**Non, je n'ai pas changé, j'essaie de rester calme…**

-**Pourquoi ?**

-**Je ne veux pas craqué devant toi, imbécile.**

Le blond se redresse à ses mots et fait tourner la chaise de l'homme pour l'avoir face à lui. Le Phoenix comprend ce que son allié voulait dire

-**Je vais reformuler ma question : **_**Veux-tu partir avec moi **_**?**

-**Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de regretter...Je **_**lui**_** ai promis de ne rien regretter dans ma vie.**

-**N'as-tu rien regretter dans ta vie ?**

-**Si, bien sûr que oui. Plusieurs choses...Des importantes et des moins importantes… Malheureusement tu en fais partis.**

-**Qu'ai-je fais pour que tu me regrettes ?**

Le blond sourit à sa question en sachant qu'il avait troublé le brun, il le ferait craché le morceau de gré ou de force.

Le brun en avait trop dit. Il se maudit intérieurement pour cette gaffe sans lendemain. Ace se laisse un petit moment de silence, pour prendre des couleurs et se redresser vers le blond et déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres tant convoiter.

Ace pu se remettre à sa place en guettant la réaction du blond dans les moindre détails. Mais quelque chose chiffonne Ace : Marco n'avait pas de réaction, il n'était ni dégoutté ni surpris. Rien. Le vide. Il était stoïque.

-**Combien de temps me reste-t-il avant qu'ils viennent ?**

Ace sursaute à la question du blond, il ne s'attendait pas que ce soit sa seule réaction.

-**Je dirai ****une bonne heure, pourquoi ?**

-**Pour me pardonner de mon erreur et te faire changer d'avis.**

Ace ne pu comprendre davantage la situation qu'il sentait déjà les lèvres de Marco sur les siennes. Il n'a pas remarquer le rapprochement rapide du Phoenix vers lui. Le blond le prit par la taille et se met à l'embrasser, doucement. Tout doucement pour laisser Ace prendre conscience de la situation. Le blond avait bien vu les yeux écarquillés de son compagnon à son approche.

Le brun serait devenu de la lave en fusion à l'intérieur d'une roche s'il n'était pas complètement dépassé par ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Marco comprit qu'il devait rompre le baiser pour que son compagnon redevienne l'homme sexy, qu'il dévorait des yeux et qu'il ne reste pas cette statue humaine destituée de toute vie.

**-C'est bizarre…**

**-D-De ? **Bégaie Ace qui reprend conscience avec de légèrement rougeur

**-D'habitude je fais beaucoup plus d'effet aux gens…**

**-Imbécile ! Tu m'as pris au dépourvus !**

**-Hum, je constate que tu deviens de plus en plus à l'aise avec moi ! C'est une bonne chose, une excellente chose même.**

**-Imbécile…**

**-Je pourrais en prendre goût.**

**-Je ne te pensais pas...« masochiste »**

**-Soumis plutôt ? Je ne le suis pas, je préfère être au première loge pour voir le court circuit de mon partenaire.**

**-Parce que je semble avoir un « court circuit » ?**

**-Je peux te garantir qu'il y avait un bon spectacle.**

Suite à cette affirmation les joues d'Ace se sont encore misent à rougir un peu plus, ne supportant plus la vue du blond dans son champ de vision, il tourna la tête pour éviter d'être encore plus assaillie de toute part.

**-Imbécile…**

**-Ton mot préféré ?**

**-Je dirais plus que c'est le mot qui te convient le plus.**

Marco sourit et redresse le menton du _Poing Ardent __pour_ lui faire face.

**-Ce qui veut dire que je suis ton mot préféré.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis !**

**-Mais c'est ce que tu penses.**

**-Je te le permet p-**

Le brun ne peut finir sa phrase que les lèvres du blond se remirent à la chasse des siennes. Marco dépose une main sur la joue du son homologue et une autre dans son dos.

**-Ne me fais pas regretter ce que je vais te dire. **Annonça le blond en soupirant

**-Pardon ?**

**-Je t'apprécie...Plus que je ne le devrais...Normalement je ne devrai pas faire de favoritisme envers les hommes du même équipage que le mien.**

**-Est-ce dans une quelconque Loi ? **

**-Non, elle fait parti de celles que je me suis engagé à respecter.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Essaye de me décrypter.**

**-Non. Je ne suis pas archéologue.**

**-Tu m'expliques le rapport ? **Questionna Marco avec incompréhension

**-Je ne peux pas déchiffrer un Ponéglyphe aussi parfait et compliqué que le tien.**

Le blond sembla particulièrement perplexe par cette révélation… ?

Il se mis à rire devant la niaiserie et l'innocence de la personne en face de lui, ne comprenant toujours pas comment cet homme pouvait sortir ces phrases si mignonnes comme ça.

**-****Comment fais-tu ?** Demande Marco

**-De ? **

**-Pour rester innocent dans la prison la plus surveiller de Grand Line, tu es incroyable ! Tu vas réussir a me faire fondre !**

**-Qu'est-ce que… ?!, **Ace le prit par le col,** Je ne suis pas si innocent ! Je fais tout pour ne pas craquer ! Sais-tu le nombre d'homme que je vois passer pour aller à leur étages respectifs ?! Le nombre de cris que j'entends, par jours, sous les « jeux » de Sadi ?!**

**-Ace ?**

**-La seule chose qui me fais tenir, c'est de penser que ce sacrifice est pour la bonne cause ! Que je peux vous sauver !**

Marco ne s'attendait à ces révélations. La carapace du brun commença à se briser juste devant ses yeux. Le blond ne comprit pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir sa détresse, en une fraction de seconde, le brun avait complètement exploser.

Le blond le prend dans ses bras, le forçant à ne plus tirer sur son col.

**-Père va être heureux.**

**-Pardon ?!**

**-Je vais lui ramener un de ses fils, tu ne restes pas là, tu rentres avec moi.**

**-****Je t'ai déjà ****dis**** que… !**, commence a crier Ace mais se fit couper par Marco

**-Je te l'ai déjà dis aussi, c'était une mauvaise idée qu'utiliser l'influence que ton Grand-père a dans la Marine pour te faire un nom. Et puis entre nous, l'uniforme de la Marine ne te va pas, celui de _l'homme libre_ te va mieux. Et puis, je préfère t'avoir à mes côtés.**

**-Ah ? Tu fais le mec possessif ? Moi qui pensais qu'un Phoenix ne voulait pas de chaînes à ses pattes.**

**-Je préfère avoir plusieurs entraves si cela peut me permettre de ne plus te voir mourir a petit feu dans cet endroit. Alors laisses te demander un chose importante Ace, tout dépend de ta réponse.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Le visage de Marco qui essayait de s'adoucir au fil de ses paroles devient un peu plus sérieux, ce qui commença a effrayer Ace.

-**Deux ou Trois round par nuit ?**

Ace ne sait pas s'il doit frapper l'individu qui le tenais dans ses bras par ce manque de sérieux flagrant. Ne pouvait-il pas accorder ses expressions avec ses paroles, bon sang ?! Mais Ace décide d'en rire.

**-Deux ou Trois ? T'es si vieux que ça ou tu essaies de me ménager ?**

**-Oh ? Tu me défies maintenant ?**

**-Pas du tout, je dis juste que je peux tenir quatre rounds minimum.**

**-C'est que tu m'intéresses là.**

Ace prit l'initiative d'embrasser son compagnon avant de ressentir la vibration d'une explosion d'un des étage au dessus. _Les renforts sont arrivés_, pensent-ils en même temps avec un sourire complice. Ace se détache du blond, enlève son uniforme pour ne garder que son pantalon et décoiffe ses cheveux si soigneusement plaqué.

**-****Partons, le rôle du Prisonnier te va peut-être bien, mais ****n'abusons pas**** des bonnes choses.**


End file.
